This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Optical networks have been proposed for propagation of data packets via optical beams output by optical transmitters such as lasers or light bulbs employing Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs).
Network coding is a technique of in-network re-coding of source packets for distribution among network elements. Network coding can provide more robust reception of data packets in lossy networks where not all of transmitted data packets are received by a receiving network element.